megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Man and the Evil Energy Hurricane
Flame Man and the Evil Energy Hurricane is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Flame Man. In this, Flame Man faces the Terror Typhons, robots modeled after gryphons, who serve the Evil Energy. Flame Man starts out with his Flame Burst and his usual straight-flying fireballs. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Flame Man in his Oil Field} Text Flame Man, as with other past Robot Masters, was rebuilt and reprogrammed for good purposes. A worldwide project was doing this since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed away, and Mega Man reverted back to being Rock. Flame Man resumed his duties in the oil field. {An Arabian city under attack.} Text It wasn't long until Flame Man had to use his combat skills. {Purple skull, with eight silhouetted gryphon robots, appeared.} Text The same Evil Energy that Rock faced as Mega Man had returned, and eight gryphon-like robots called the Terror Typhons began their attack on the Earth. {Close up of Flame Man.} Flame Man: Leave it to me, humans! I'll turn these Terror Typhons into soot! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Oil Field (his stage in Mega Man 6) Boss: Big Fire Boy Stage Select (the Terror Typhons) * Gush Typhon {Water element boss} ** Weapon: Scald Geyser (very hot water gush--Water element version of Flame Burst) ** Weakness: Static Wing *** {Boss also has a barrier breaker} * Mud Typhon {Mud element boss} ** Weapon: Bubbling Mud (ball of mud that splits--similar to Salt Water, but Earth element) ** Weakness: Loud Burst *** {Boss also has jet boots} * Bomber Typhon {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Loud Burst (similar to Sound Blaster from the fangame Mega Man Revolution) ** Weakness: Ill Wind (it can damage and cause him to misfire) * Electron Typhon {Electric element boss} ** Weapon: Static Wing (a "Tornado Hold" of electricity) ** Weakness: Slashing Plume * Searcher Typhon {Homing weapon boss} ** Weapon: Seeking Feather (sends a "Mini Pipi" projectile--can hunt enemies and get items) ** Weakness: Smoke Clone (it can confuse the projectiles and still get the target) * Cutter Typhon {Blade weapon boss} ** Weapon: Slashing Plume (similar to Triple Blade) ** Weakness: Seeking Feather * Double Typhon {Clone weapon boss--a weapon that sends a grayscale clone at an enemy} ** Weapon: Smoke Clone (a grayscale clone that launches toward an enemy) ** Weakness: Bubbling Mud (it can even dilute the clones without dissipating) * Pestilence Typhon {Viral weapon boss--a weapon that damages enemies and stuns them} ** Weapon: Ill Wind (a miniature "Air Shooter" style tornado that's green; it not only damages, but can stun or confuse enemies) ** Weakness: Scald Geyser Final Stage The Final Stages are in and around the Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress. Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 1: Sky Road --Boss: Storm Rounders (similar to Rounder 2 in Mega Man 6; weak to "Barrier Breaker" and Bubbling Mud) Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 2: Entry Halls --Boss: Rain Telly (a water version of the Fire Telly, and large; weak to Seeking Feather) Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 3: Storm Generator --Boss: Storm Generator Computer (weak to Ill Wind; hit the "keyboard" console) Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 4: Inner Transports --Boss: Missile Pooker (weak to Loud Burst; hit the eyes) Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 5: Heart of Fortress {Boss Rush here; no other boss after} Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 6: Storm's Eye Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Wind Man Clone (weak to Static Wing) --Form 2: Evil Energy Storm Core (weak to Smoke Clone) Category:Conceptual fan games